We Should've Spent Your Birthday In The Other Room
by xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: SEQUEL TO No One Should Spend Their Birthday Alone! Jump ahead four or so months to come full circle to Severus's Birthday. This year he finally has his dream job, but is it really what he wants?


A/N: This is the sequal to No One Should Spend Their Birthday Alone. This will still make sense if you haven't read it first, but it's recommended that you do.

SSHGSSHG

Severus wanted to kill someone. He finally got his dream job and the little buggers managed to get themselves into even more danger than when they were surrounded by potions. He was angriliy striding to his new classroom on the third floor, hoping to collect the miscreants' assignments and be on his merry way. He was going to go back to his chambers, grab a brand new bottle of firewhiskey, and use every last drop of red ink he owned to terrorize the dreadfully done essays. Perhaps he may even indulge himself to the point where he would drunkenly sing "Happy Birthday To Me", but he doubted. Sadly, he rarely could bring himself to let go that much, at least with alcohol. Severus had hopped to have heard from Hermione at some point during the day, seeing as _it was his birthday_, but he assumed she was busy. These were indeed dark and difficult times. He sighed, thinking of how his bithday would be so much better if she had come to see him. It was becoming almost like their own little tradition. Turning the last corner on the right, he came along the door to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. He turned the knob, and was pleasantly shocked at what he saw.

Hermione Granger was sitting on his desk, leaning back casually, completely naked. He slammed the door shut behind him.

"Miss Granger? What a pleasant surprise. I confess I had resigned myself that you were unable to attend this year." He threw her a cocky smile.

"I'm sorry that you were led to believe that, Professor, but I can assure you that you shall have to endure my full attendence this fine evening." She spread her legs open a bit more, just enough to start really teasing him. "If you would care to come closer, perhaps I could make it up to you buy giving you your present?" Now it was her turn for the cocky smile. Severus relaxed, strangely comforted by their now familiar game. He stepped between her legs and leant down to kiss her full on the lips. When he pulled back she looked slightly surprised.

"I would like that very much, Miss Granger." Hermione winked at him.

"Close your eyes." Severus gave her a look that clearly said _"Try me."_ Hermione wrapped her legs around him, trapping him closer. She was already able to feel his erection through the thick material of his pants, and used it to her advantage, rubbing herself up against him until his eyes rolled back from pleasure. She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Now keep them like that until I tell you." Biting him lightly, she turned to reach behind her on the desk, casting a silent spell as she faced him. "Open."

Severus looked down to see Hermione holding a small chocolate cupcake with a single green candle lit in the middle. "I do believe I forgot this last year." Severus wasn't sure how to respond.

"Yes, I do believe you did." Hermione held it up for him.

"Make a wish." He looked Hermione dead in the eyes as he blew out the flame. The candle vanished with the extinguished flame, leaving only the cupcake in her hand. He took it, placing it on the desk behind her. There was a wicked gleam in his eyes, and Hermione was only too excited to find out what it was for. Her legs still locked tightly around his waist, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss. And what a kiss it was. Hermione could honestly say that it was the best he'd given her, granted they'd only had a few. But this kiss, you could tell it was one for the record books. His hands slide slowly down her sides, up her legs, across her stomach, down her arms, and finally across her breasts. He pulled back, leaving poor Hermione breathless. His hands began to move once more, in the same exacpt directions, only this time his eyes followed his hands. He just stood there, black eyes roaming over her body, never speeding as though afraid he'd miss an inch.

"You know, the last two times I never really got to look at you. Feel you, yes, but never truly look at your body." She gave him a puzzled, almost worried look. Perhaps her actions had been to bold, to brash, to... Gryffindor.

"And." She took his hands in hers. "What have you discovered?" He leaned his forehead against hers, lightly kissing her nose.

"You're absolutely gorgeous." Hermione's eyes lit up. "You're beyond beautiful, Hermione." She kissed him, only for a moment before he pulled back. "However..." Her face dropped. "I do believe there is something that could be done to make you look even better." Hermione had no idea where, or how, he was going with this. '_And things had been going so well. He just said I was attractive, what could he want to do differently._ In that moment, she was puzzled, and, even worse, she was insecure. Those two could be a dastardly combination. _I bet it's my teeth. He's probably never gotten over my teeth. I suppose that after that incident fourth year, who could blame him. Oh, Merlin, why did it have to be my teeth.'_ Hermione managed to have this entire rant over the course of one fifteenth of a second. Severus scarcely had time to notice.

"You, my dear, would look fantastic if I put this," He grabbed the cupcake. "Here." And he promptly placed it face down on her right nipple. Feeling much better about her teeth, Hermione blushed as he wipped most of the icing off before putting the remaining her left nipple. '_It certainly is a creative way to eat a cupcake. Actually, I should have thought of this.'_ Severus put what was left of the cupcake back onto the desk before bending Hermione over to lay back on it. The Gryffindor determinedly kept her legs wrapped around her professor's waist, forcing him to stick a lot closer to her. He started at the top, kissing her once more, before moving down to her neck, where decided to leave a rather large bruise. He kept his pace and path even, finally reaching Hermione's nipples. She laid there, completely transfixed on him, wanting his mouth back on her. So focused was she on him, that he took the opportunity to surprise her and grind his cock down into her, hard. She moaned, a shudder rolling down her back. She brought her eyes back to his long enough to see another arrogant smirk, before his tongue hit the icing. Her head tilted back, his mouth completely cleaning the icing off before sucking her nipple in. Hermione was in heaven, and when his teeth joined the mix she only fell further down the rabbit hole. Severus eventually jumped sides, his tongue attacking the last of the chocolate icing. As he finished his task, he couldn't help but notice Hermione staring at him. They're eyes couldn't have been locked for more than six seconds when she lunged forwards, hands flying for his collar, trying their best to rid his body of it's buttony prison. Her legs were still locked like a vice around him, grinding on him ever so often, but making it extremely difficult to get his frock coat off on her own. Severus didn't mind helping with that, and would've gladly help with his shirt underneath, but Hermione wasn't having any of that. Taking the faster root, she grabbed tight hold of both sides, and just ripped. Buttons went flying around the classroom, a _ping_ in the distance letting them know that it had hit the window. It was pulled off and thrown to the floor, Hermione's hands and teeth flying everywhere on him. No destination, no charted course, just her and his body. And he rather liked it. The biting, the licking, the sucking, it all felt wonderful to Severus. But tonight he was hoping for just a little more. True, they had been having their share of fun for their birthdays, but they hadn't really 'Done the deed' itself quite yet. Hermione had hit a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, making him let out a groan and causing his hips to thrust out a bit involuntarily. Hermione took the hint instantly, finally letting her legs drop from around his waist, fingers heading straight for his pitch black pants. She couldn't really be bothered to pull them down all the way, or any of the way for that matter, and simply pulled his cock out from the top. '_Exactly as I remember it.'_ She leant her head down, trying to get a taste, but was stopped by Severus pulling her to her feet.

"Not this time, my dear." He placed his hand over her abdomen, a bright light shining around it for a moment before fading. Hermione's eyes grew brighter, knowing exactly what the spell meant and what his intentions were. She raised on her toes, throwing her arms around his neck, trying to reach his height to kiss him. He bent down a bit to help, but wasn't able to avoid her entire naked body rubbing against him. Even it was only his check and part of his cock, he didn't want to avoid it in the slightest. He ended the kiss with a swift bit to her lip, a small gasp slipping past her lips. Setting his hands on her hips, he said, "Turn around." Hermione complied. "Now bend over." His voice was like silk to her. '_I thought it was supposed to be _his_ birthday! I'm practically dying and going to heaven, yet it's _his_ birthday'._ His hands tightened on her waist, and Hermione knew what came next. Instant bliss.

He felt so good, made her feel perfectly full and hitting _that_ spot. She felt incredible, soft and hot and tight, squeezing him in all the right places. Neither wanted to move. Severus was surprised his legs didn't give out just from the pleasure he felt in that first thrust alone. Finally, he was able to bring himself to move, slowly at first, then rapidly increasing his pace. He could feel Hermione was close, but he didn't want to end this just yet. He finished a series of quick, successive strokes to her G spot, before suddenly pulling out, dropping to his knees, and sucking in Hermione's clit. She had no idea it was coming. Or that she was coming, for that matter. She cried out, his name a strangled mess from her lips. Severus stayed on his knees for a few moments, rather enjoying himself. She started to come down just as he was finished licking and tasting and sucking, and he stood back up, almost with regret. He grabbed her hips, spun her around, kissed her, and entered her, all in one fluid motion. She landed straight down on his cock, tongue attacking his, looking almost as though she was suspended mid-air. Severus hooked his arms around her knees, lying her back on the desk and pulling her legs up. Keeping their mouths locked, she lifted her legs over his shoulders, leaving him amazed at her flexibility. His hands, now free, went straight to her breasts, pulling and teasing at her nipples. He was close, the new angle getting him in so incredibly deep, making his head spin. His thrusts were beginning to become erratic, his groans deeper, and Hermione's moans louder. He adjusted his lower hips, making it so her clit getting the attention it deserved. Hermione started to tighten, and she bit down onto his shoulder, hard. She came shouting his name, him following right behind her. Stars behind both of their eyes, their breathing having trouble evening out. Severus had collapsed onto Hermione, fearful of crushing her. She welcomed the weight, wrapping around him so he'd be forced to stay there. Both simply staring at each other.

Their bodie began to cool, and eventually Severus pulled out of her and looked around the room, a slight frown on his face. He looked at the thoroughly fucked woman on the desk, a similar expression on her face. He had thought of it as _the_ desk, not as _my_ desk. He held his hand out to Hermione, helping her up.

"You know, for as long as I've wanted this job, is it wrong that I'd rather we had done that back on _my_ desk in the Potion's classroom?" He looked nostalgic for a moment, looking to her for an answer.

"Nope. I was kind of thinking the same thing." She walked over to him, placed a kiss upon his lips, and tucked his cock back in his trousers. Looking up at him, her hands still in his pants, she bit her lip and said, "I feel like it would've been much sexier." She winked at him, walking behind the desk to get her hidden clothes. As she bent over to pick them up, she added, "Much naughtier."

Severus walked over to her, pulling her close to his still naked chest. "Perhaps we'll have to sneak down their one night when Slughorn is having one of his parties." He glared at the word, but knew that those acursed parties would come in hand for their late night exploits. He bent to kiss her when she stepped back, a smirk on her face.

"Slow down, tiger." She took a step back and magicked her clothes on. He raised his eyebrow, confused. "We've got quiet a while before my birthday. The parties might not exist in a few months. And what will we be left with then, hmm?" Hermione started walking towards the classroom door, Severus still standing where she had left him.

"Y- your birthday?!" He struggled to get the words out. "What do you mean, _your birthday_?" Hermione just kept walking.

"It's going to be quite a long wait until _my_ birthday, Professor." She turned to look at him, dumbfounded expression on his face. '_Is she really going to make me wait until _her birthday_? That's over eight months from now. I can't wait eight months?'_

"Quite a while until _my_ birthday," she said again. Severus looked like, well, like she had just taken away his birthday. He was ready to yell out in protest when she said, a sparkle in her eye, "_Ron's_ birthday on the other hand." Severus's mood perked up, liking where this was going. "Ron's birthday is in only a few weeks."

"Hermione- "

"Who knows what could happen? Probably some wild party. With dancing, getting me all hot and sweaty." Severus was now inches away from her, hanging onto her every word. "Perhaps I'll come down with a headache from not drinking enough." Severus was unconsciously shaking his head, agreeing with her. "Perhaps I'll need to take a walk to clear my head." Severus had hold of her elbows, staring down into her eyes. "Perhaps my feet will lead me up to, oh, I don't know, the South Tower? You know, the one where very, very few people know how to access." Severus's eyes got darker. "Yes, that would seem like a lovely place to go, were one to get a headache during a party." She slipped out of his arms, turning to go.

"Hermione?" He spun her around. She jumped up into his arms, planting a massive kiss on him, nearly knocking him over. Managing to keep her eye level, Severus held her up against him, looking at her like she was the God of Mischief. _'I'm so going to get her back for this.'_ And he would, but for now, she leaned in and kissed him squarely on the nose and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Severus."

SSHGSSHG

A/N: I was going to post this one Severus's birthday, as is usual, but my computer decided that that would be the perfect time to seriously break for the first time in four years. I got it fixed last night, thanks to some wonderfully nerdy friends, and we're all good. I didn't lose any of my files either!

So, Happy Birthday Professor Snape!


End file.
